


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Breaking Noses)

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kyouko is a secret yandere, flame user!Hana, flame user!Haru, flame user!Kyouko, kyouya don't fuck with them, not that anyone would ever say it to her face, the girls are badass, they aren't going to be damsels in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: When Haru was eight, she accidentally punched a hole in a tree. Scratch that. When Haru was eight, she accidentally set her fist on fire with green flames and, in a panic, had punched a hole in a tree. Said punch had caused it to tip over, nearly crushing two other little girls who had wandered a little ways from the playground. One-shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_of_Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Perception/gifts), [NamieSynos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamieSynos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148265) by [widdlewed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed). 



> Anyways, here is a small gift for you two! LOL It was inspired by that tiny snippet I wrote on the comments from Hidden Flame with Haru using lightning flames to harden Mukuro's trident. 
> 
> Why not harden her fists? She's like a cross of Sakura Haruno and Saitama. Yuh. Boss-Ass Bitch.

When Haru was eight, she accidentally punched a hole in a tree.

 

Scratch that. When Haru was eight, she accidentally set her fist on fire with green flames and, in a panic, had punched a hole in a tree. Said punch had caused it to tip over, nearly crushing two other little girls who had wandered a little ways from the playground.

 

The fallen tree had caused the short, golden brown hair to burst into indigo flames with a cry. Seeing her friend burst into flames, the taller girl had combusted into red flames out of alarm.

 

This was the fateful and unforgettable encounter of three girls, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana, and Sasagawa Kyouko.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hahi! Kyouko-chan, I got confessed to today by a upperclassman from Namimori Uni,” Haru gushed as she leaned against the table, trying to look discreet as she shoved a rather large bite of cake into her mouth.

 

“Eh? How old is he?” Kyouko frowned, sipping on her iced latte.

 

“Nineteen! He’s studying to Major in Languages,” Haru swooned, smiling as she chomped down on her cake.

 

“Eh~? Nineteen? Does he have a car? A job? A house?” Hana asked, leaning back as she sipped on her bitter, black coffee. She grimaced but continued to sip the dark liquid death.

 

“No, no, and no. He tried to ask for my phone number and when I told him no, he tried to get forceful.” Haru twirled her tied-up hair in between her fingers. “I punched him.”

 

Kyouko smiled lightly while Hana was the one to frown.

 

“Haru,” Hana spoke up, “your punches make buildings crumble.”

 

“I didn’t use my full strength, Hana-chan. Just...enough to get my rejection across,” Haru supplied. She rested her puffed out cheek in her hand. “And I do not make buildings crumble.”

 

“Haru-chan,” Kyouko said, “you can level a strip-mall with a flick of your finger.”

 

“I know,” Haru tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I’m One Punch _WoMan_.” Her grin was wide and showed off her perfect teeth.

 

“Oh my god, kill me,” Hana groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

After bursting into flames, Haru, Hana, and Kyouko had calmed down long enough to realize they weren’t burning to death or causing destruction to their flammable surroundings.

 

Hana, being the most mature out of the three, was the first to snap out of her panic.

 

“Calm down! We aren’t dying!” Hana snapped, her eyebrows pinched together as Kyouko’s squeaks were cut off. Haru, looking from her fist to the fallen tree, jumped at Hana’s voice.

 

“HAHI! Haru didn’t mean to scare you! Haru didn’t know her fist would catch on fire and it doesn’t hurt and Haru is really sorry and-”

 

“Haru-chan,” Kyouko soothed as her flames dwindled down until it was snuffed out. “It’s okay. I’m Kyouko! This is Hana. Hana, your flames are so pretty!” Kyouko beamed widely.

 

Hana just stared as her own red hands before glancing at Haru.

 

“I’m not old enough to deal with this.” Hana threw her hands up, watching in childlike astonishment as the flames licked the air above her head before diminishing. Hana’s jaw fell open.

 

“Wanna get some ice cream, Haru-chan? My big brother gave me his allowance so I have enough for all of us,” Kyouko smiled.

 

“Are we not going to talk about the flames? Y’know, coming out of our bodies?” Hana asked the two girls.

 

“H-Haru can get ice cream with you?” Haru asked softly, suddenly rubbing her hands together in a nervous habit. She ignored Hana.

 

“No? Gonna ignore me?”

 

“Of course, Haru-chan! Right Hana-chan?”

 

“I’m done,” Hana stated and turned around, marching away. Kyouko giggled and saddled up to Haru, grabbing her hand.

 

“Come on Haru-chan,” Kyouko tugged her forward.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyouko-chan, whatcha doing?” Haru asked as the three girls walked down the street, elbows linked in a very friendship-like manner.

 

Kyouko had her hands inches apart, sparks of indigo flames flickering before snuffing out.

 

“Trying to see how compressed my flames can be and still activate my illusions. I mean, we’ve already determined how your flames can harden anything and how Hana-chan’s can deteriorate anything but mine we haven’t really delved into,” Kyouko explained with a tilt of her head.

 

“That’s because you’re scary,” Hana mumbled as she tugged the two girls to the side, saving them from crashing into a committee member.

 

“What was that, Hana-chan?” Kyouko smiled.

 

“I said you were scary, woman!” Hana snapped back and Haru, stuck in the middle of the two, just sighed loudly. Kyouko giggled and looked ahead, having to do a double take.

 

“Ah, I see Hibari-san going after my brother. Excuse me for a moment!” Kyouko slipped from their linked arms, skipping her way towards the sounds of fighting. Hana and Har exchanged looks before chasing after, nearly crashing into Kyouko when the shorter girl stopped.

 

Ryohei was on one knee, blood streaming from a open cut on his forehead and blinding his left eye. His jaw was swollen and one of his arms was bent awkwardly. Hibari Kyouya looked like he had just stepped outside for the day, looking refreshed and unharmed.

 

“Nope,” Kyouko smiled and both boys whipped their heads towards her. “Nope, nu-uh. Not today.” She snapped her fingers, the concrete cracking around the five as the surroundings shifted from the shopping district to some sort of lava spouting wasteland.

 

“Hibari-san, I thought I asked you to stop fighting my brother,” Kyouko spoke, her smile falling. “Didn’t I?”

 

“Fight me,” was all Hibari uttered before he abandoned Ryohei, lunging for Kyouko. Kyouko ducked, falling into a leg-sweep. Hibari used her shoulders to throw himself over her head, tonfas brandished as he swung at Hana.

 

Hana pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, blocking one of the tonfas aiming for her face. Her hands alit with red flames and Hibari pulled back. Haru threw herself at Hibari, her fist glowing green. She slammed her fist down on the concrete where Hibari had been standing not seconds before, the ground crumbling into a small crater.

 

“Kyouko-chan!” Haru called, throwing herself at the shorter girl. Kyouko, who was helping Ryohei set his shoulder back into its socket properly, snapped her hand out. Hibari, who had decided to attack the Illusionist, dodged a brass knuckle to the side. Hana slid into a defensive position in front of Kyouko and Ryohei, her eyes narrowed.

 

Hana smirked.

 

“Nice wardrobe, monkey,” Hana called and flashed a middle finger. Hibari stiffened and glanced down at his uniform jacket.There was a nice sized hole slowly eating away at the material, a ring of red flames fueling the destruction.

 

“ _Herbivore,_ ” Hibari snarled, no doubt wishing to use more sour word choices. “I’ll bite you to death.”

 

“Hahi! Try it, bully!” Haru called as she turned herself into a projectile, swinging along a metal lamp-pole with the grace of a pole-dancer. She collided with Hibari, sending them tumbling. Haru hardened her feet, smashing one against Hibari’s raised hand. His tonfa flew out of his hand and Kyouko propped her foot against his throat, stopping the fighting.

 

“Hibari-san, that’s 4-0.You must be going easy on us, right?” Kyouko beamed sunshines and rainbows.

 

“...” Hibari kicked Haru off him, electing a shriek from the girl and stalked away.

 

“What a fucking dick,” Hana grumbled under her breath as Ryohei just sat there, staring dumbly.

 

“EXTREME! Those brass knuckles are EXTREMELY new!” Ryohei yelled as he swept the three girls up into a bear hug.

 

“Thanks,” Hana bit out as she struggled to get out of the grip.

 

“Yeah Hana-chan,” Haru smiled wide, “where’d you get those?”

 

“Internet,” Hana responded, face blank.

 

“Let’s go celebrate with some cake!” Ryohei cheered as he placed Hana and Haru down on the ground, keeping Kyouko in his arms.

 

“Hahi! But we just had-”

 

“Shush, Haru-chan. That sounds wonderful, Onii-chan!” The illusions around them shimmered and crashed like falling glass. The bustling shopping district met their ears and eyes again and Ryohei frowned slightly.

 

“Extremely gotta show me how to do that,” Ryohei muttered.

 

“It’s okay, Onii-chan,” Kyouko patted Ryohei’s shoulder. “I like your yellow flames better. They match your sunny disposition.”

 

“EXTREME!”

 

They walked out of the alley way, people barely batting eyelashes at the sight of them looking roughened up. Given they  had seen Hibari Kyouya stalk away not moments before, it wasn’t hard to assume what had transpired with the group of teenagers.

 

“Hahi! Tsuna-san! TSUNA-SAN! Nagi-chan!” Haru called, flailing around wildly as she spotted a short brunette and purple haired girl. Said brunette jumped, turning slowly to the four teenagers. The purple haired girl’s shoulders hunched up and she clung to the boy with wide eyes.

 

“EXTREME! Hi Sawada! Hi Nagi!” Ryohei greeted as Hana slipped her brass knuckles into her short pockets. Tsuna pretended they didn’t look like they had gotten into a fight. Nagi let her grip on Tsuna go with a relieved smile.

 

“H-hi, Onii-san. K-Kyouko-chan. Hana-san...Haru,” Tsuna greeted as Haru latched onto his arm, nearly cutting the circulation off. “What-what are you guys doing?”

 

“Getting cake,” Kyouko greeted as she hopped off Ryohei, latching onto Tsuna’s other arm. Tsuna sent a pleading look to Hana, who pointedly ignored his puppy-dog pout. “You should come with us, Tsuna-kun, Nagi-chan!”

 

“Uh-um-but - my manga-!” Tsuna squeaked as Haru began to forcefully lead him towards the cafe the girls had been not an hour before.

 

“Don’t worry, Tsuna-san, your manga will still be there when we’re done getting cake!” Haru laughed and Tsuna sent another SOS look at Hana, who again ignored him. She flicked him on the cheek, her sign of comfort.

 

It was more like a damning.

 

Nagi was silent the entire exchange, merely smiling contently as Kyouko intertwined their hands together with a comforting squeeze.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kyouko, Hana, and Haru were ten, they befriended one Sawada Tsunayoshi. The three girls had been huddled in a park, practicing summoning their flames at will. So far, only Kyouko could spark her flames with ease while Hana and Haru had to have some sort of medium to project their colorful flames.

 

“Y-you shouldn’t b-be play-playing with fire,” a tiny voice called out and the three turned to see Dame-Sawada standing there, clutching a stuffed robot toy.

 

“Go away, Dame-Monkey,” Hana snapped, dropping her stick. Tsuna’s eyes flickered to the slowly deteriorating piece of wood before turning wide eyes to the girl.

 

“Y-you shouldn’t be playing with fire,” Tsuna spoke more forcefully, his eyebrows pinching.

 

“And I said go away,” Hana echoed back, standing up. Kyouko stood up as well, looking ready to intervene. Haru just watched on, head titled to the side.

 

“I-its bad! Dangerous!” Tsuna spoke, his mouth fumbling with his words. His eyes flashed in fear when Hana took a theatening step forward.

 

“I’ll show you dangerous if you don’t get the heck away from here!” Hana growled. The other three children gasped.

 

“Hana-chan! You swore!” Kyouko looked ashamed to be seen with the taller girl. Tsuna shuddered, stepping backwards. He clenched his hands into fists and stopped moving.

 

“You could get hurt,” Tsuna spoke and was it the sunlight or was his eyes suddenly orange.

 

“Says the baby who can’t even speak properly,” Hana grouched. Tsuna flinched before he frowned at Hana.

 

“Stop playing with fire,” Tsuna demanded.

 

“Sawada-kun, maybe you should go,” Kyouko tried to placate.

 

“Yeah, leave you stupid, Dame-Monkey!” Hana yelled out. Haru was staring at Tsuna’s hands. Was she the only one noticing the tiny sparks of flames?

 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Tsuna cried out, eyes watery with unshed tears. Like any child, his emotions took over and he threw himself as Hana. Hana grabbed him by the shirt collar as they went down, a snarl on her lips. Kyouko shrieked and Haru jumped up to help separate the two.

 

Hana’s hands lit with red flames and the girl recoiled, alarmed at the sudden realization that she could seriously hurt the boy. Hana froze, along with the other two girls, as Hana’s flame burst to life.

 

The three girls could only watch as the flames seemed to lick at Tsuna before absorbing into him. Tsuna gave a shrill scream of pain and rolled off of Hana, curling into a ball.

Tsuna burst into orange flames, a spiral of raw energy stretching into the sky as red twisted with the orange. Haru and Kyouko fell to their knees as their chests pulsed. Their flames sung under their skin, wishing to mix with the tower of heat.

 

The flames diminished as fast as they had errupted, leaving on a tiny, shaking child.

 

“S-Sawada?” Hana whispered in a hoarse whisper, fear gripping her throat. Tsuna peeled a wet eye open and blinked, his eyes flashing orange.

 

“Wh-what happened?” Tsuna touched his body, checking for any injuries.

 

“I have no idea,” Kyouko spoke, suddenly in his face, “but we’re friends now.”

 

“Hahi! No fair!” Haru whined. Hana just continued to stare at the tiny, pale-looking child, before she looked at her hands. She could have hurt him. She’d seen what her flames could do to whatever she touched. She could have seriously harmed him if not k-

 

“A-are you okay?” Hana looked up to see Tsuna uncomfortably close to her, worry evident along his creased brow.

 

“Shut up, Stu- Sawada,” Hana huffed as she leaned away. She was slightly content to notice the boy had orange specks dancing along the brown of his eyes. She felt like she’d caused the little orange stars to shine in his warm eyes.

After that, the four became fast friends.

 

Poor Tsuna never had a chance.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagi was a blessing (for Haru and Kyouko) and a curse (for Tsuna and Hana). When they had found the dirty child wandering the abandonded lot of Kokyuo Land (where the four had determined their meeting spot to practice flame-y things), she had been closed to starving to death.

 

Nagi, with tangled purple hair and sunken in cheeks, had told them how she had ran away from home after suddenly creating things out of these strange indigo flames. Kyouko, who had been shovelling food into the startled girl’s face, had perked up and produced her flames.

 

Nagi was speechless.

 

“We all can use flames,” Kyouko spoke as she gestured to their group. “But mine and yours are the only ones similar. Tsuna-kun’s is orange, Hana-chan’s is red, and Haru-chan’s are green. Apparently we can create illusions and stuff our flames.”

 

“Oh,” was all Nagi could manage before she promptly fainted.

 

Tsuna, having called Ryohei to help, had carried the girl back to Tsuna’s house where Nana went head-over-heels happy to take care of her. After settling her into Tsuna’s room to sleep, Nana had sat the children down to discuss where they’d pick her up from and if she had a home.

 

“Nagi-chan said her mom kicked her out,” Kyouko spoke as she messed with her bobbed haircut. “So she’s homeless.”

 

“Oh dear, is she really?” Nana asked as she bustled around the kitchen, idly stroking the handle of one of her kitchen knives. “What horrible parents she must have had.”

 

The children ignored how Nana continued to touch her knife with a distant look on her face.

 

“Can-can she stay here? Until she can find a proper place to stay?” Tsuna asked and looked down at his hands when Nana turned to look at him.

 

“Of course, sweetie,” Nana smiled.

 

Nagi never found another place to stay. The moment Nagi woke up, Nana had presented her with a key to the house and an invitation to go shopping for clothing and the necessities she’d need to live with them.

 

Nagi cried long and hard and hugged Nana, hoping to never let go.

 

Nana hugged back just as hard.

 

* * *

 

 

“My mom applied to some home tutor flyer,” Tsuna commented as they all sat at the table. Tsuna was poking at his coffee cake, Nagi sipping on her hot chocolate next to him.

 

“Oh? For the both of you?” Hana asked as she settled back in her seat, another coffee in hand. She had her legs crossed, trying to look as adult as possible.

 

“Nu-uh. Just me. Nagi is smart, right?” Tsuna’s shoulders were slumped. Nagi patted his back.

 

“Boss is just as smart as me,” Nagi argued. “You just learn differently from most people.”

 

Every since Nagi started living with the Sawadas, she had taken to calling Tsuna Boss. A odd nickname but it stuck none-the-less.

 

“Home tutor, huh?” Kyouko asked as she shoved a macaron into her mouth. “Sounds like fun!”

 

If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was ever going to write any more for this fic. I thought it'd be a one-shot but I just completely caved. I may MAY write more. IDK I have so many stories to work on LOLOLOL like 3 but okay. Anyways enjoy?

It was known that when concerning his  _ family _ , Iemitsu’s words were to be taken with a bag of salt. 

 

Iemitsu himself was a Family man, loyal and devoted to serving his Famiglia. But he was a shit father and an even lousier excuse of a husband, so he was never considered the  _ family  _ man. Ask him about his wife’s favorite food and he’ll think back to their first date and how Nana daintily ate salad to try and appease to the ideal image of a weight-conscious girlfriend, and he’ll say salad. Ask him her favorite color, he’ll respond with pink. 

 

(Nana hated pink. She  _ hated  _ pink. As a child, she was raised to think pink was the only acceptable color for a girl to like and once Nana realized that she honestly rather loved orange and turquoise more so than that bright hue, she grew to loathe the gender-defining color. But Iemitsu thought Nana looked lovely in pink and seemed to forget that Nana barely had any clothing that was pink colored.)

 

Ask him how his child is doing and Iemitsu will blabber about how his tiny tuna-fish was learning to walk and talk and how his first word was ‘papa’. 

 

(Nana never corrected Iemitsu on his assumption that Tsuna’s first words were ‘Papa’ and ‘Dadda’. The fact that Tsuna’s first word was ‘mama’ and his second was ‘food’ was kept hush-hush.)

 

So, honestly, Reborn knew that when he was sent to observe and tutor Tsunayoshi, he’d have to act as if there were no file on the child. Because while there was a thick folder detailing Nana and Tsunayoshi, it was outdated and biased at best. The surveillance cameras set up around Namimori were useless to get any feed off since the Hibari Clan monitored and archived all foreign activity concerning their cameras. The various lackeys sent to observe turned out to be just as useless when they gave mudane reports of ‘shopping' ‘cooking' and ‘being a mom’. What information was noted down was from the husband himself and like everyone knew- you didn't trust it. 

 

This was how Reborn found himself in a tree, pinching the bridge of his nose as he mentally counted to 100. 

 

First off, it seemed there was a new addition to the mother-son combo. From what Reborn dug up and asked around about, the girl Nagi had been living at the Sawada residence for a good five months. Further digging had found her old house and her family. 

 

Her mother, a famous actress, was perceived childless and so no missing child report was filed. Her mother, remarried twice, seemed less than bothered by the absence of her child and so Reborn ruled it as bad blood and closed that investigation. 

 

Second, Reborn had been informed that Tsuna’s flames had been sealed. So why was the child radiating powerful Sky flames and had flame-users flocking to him? The boy had two Mist, one Lightning, one Storm, and one Sun hovering around him. Looking closely, Reborn could only assume that it had something to do with their flames - maybe they inadvertently broke the seal sealing Tsuna’s own flames? 

 

Third - Nana wasn’t a woman to trifle with. Just watching her for a day and Reborn understood that Iemitsu was a blind fool who didn’t know a thing about his wife. Nana was, without a doubt, the perfect woman. She was kind, soft-spoken, had a big heart, and above all else - cunning. Yes, cunning. Reborn watched how she taught Nagi how to cook. How she taught Nagi how to hold the knife in a way that was steady and secure, as if ready to use it as a weapon at a moment’s notice. How Nana’s hand were fast, smooth - she cold easily slip poison into someone’s meal without anyone being the wiser. Reborn was honestly a little scared to ever introduce Bianchi to Nana - it’d be a horrible, wonderful meeting. But Nana was cunning because she knew how to act. Nana knew how to look oblivious, how to act air-headed, while carefully picking apart the situation behind ditsy smiles and loud laughter. 

 

And she taught these traits to the females who came and went from the Sawada house. Sasagawa Kyouko was already someone Reborn knew would steal the hearts of many. She was beautiful in her looks and her personality - until you saw her fight. Her fighting was graceful, merciless, and fierce with protectiveness that it sent tingles down Reborn’s spine. Miura Haru’s strength was amazing in the way she could toss her hair back and create an earthquake from the motion. Her brute strength and stubbornness was ideal in the Mafia. Kurokawa Hana was sharp-tongued and fast-witted, if a little boy crazy. She was brash and let her temper get the better of her sometimes but from what Reborn noted, she was the sanest one of the group (excluding Tsuna who, sadly, wasn’t all that sane either). Nagi was shy and docile, hiding a poisonous snake behind doe eyes. She was just as merciless as Kyouko with her illusions but she was more of a coiled serpent, tightening her protective hold around the Sawadas and daring anyone to try and strike. 

 

And goddamn if Reborn wasn’t a little in love with their blood-lust. Her rarely saw such raw talent in such young children raised outside of the underworld and he’d be damned if he didn’t try and cultivate it as best as he could. 

 

So, he did his thing (slipping the tutoring pamphlet into the mailbox) and sat back to see what happened. 

 

“Girls weekend?” Tsuna questioned as he squinted at the females around the cafe table. Ryohei waved for the waitress and Kyouko nodded sweetly. 

 

“Uhuh. We’ve been planning this for months, right Nagi-chan?” Kyouko asked as she bit into another macaron. 

 

“Yes,” Nagi agreed. “We were wanting to go to Simon.” 

 

“...Simon?” Tsuna raised an eyebrow. “That tiny city that’s barely even considered a city?” 

 

“That’s the one!” Haru piped up. “They recently opened a crepe shop there and it’s apparently really good! So we’re going to go!”

 

“For the crepes?” Ryohei asked. 

 

“For the crepes!” Kyouko confirmed. Tsuna just stared. He turned to Nagi. 

 

“Mama knows about this?” Tsuna asked. 

 

“Yes,” Nagi nodded. “She gave us some things to take with us for our weekend trip. We’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

“Wait, when are you leaving?” Tsuna asked, eyebrows furrowed. He turned to Ryohei, who shrugged helplessly as he tried to flag the waitress down again. 

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Hana spoke up, plopping her chin in her hand. Her eyes drifted to the window and her expression brightened at the sight of older men walking by. 

 

“Oh,” Tsuna frowned. “Onii-san, we can hang out if you want?” 

 

“EXTREME!” Ryohei yelled, easily catching the attention of the waitress. She flustered over to them, looking uneasy. “I’d like a macaron plate, please. Thanks. EXTREME! Yamamoto wanted to hang out tomorrow, anyways. We’ll EXTREMELY all hang out!”

 

“Eeeeh? Yamamoto-san?” Tsuna asked, shrinking into his seat. “But that involves talking to new people.” 

 

“Yes,” Haru leaned in. “That involves Tsuna-san making friends.” 

 

“Friends,” Kyouko leaned in, “and we won’t be here to see it.”

 

“What are you,” Hana, who had been twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes at the guys on the other side of the window, snapped, “his doting parents?” 

 

“Yes,” Haru and Kyouko responded. Ryohei laughed and Tsuna hid his face in his hands. Nagi stirred her drink while Hana rolled her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

While Reborn waited from the trees for Tsuna to get up and get ready for his hangout date, Nana bid Nagi, Haru, Hana, and Kyouko goodbye from the porch.

 

“Have your pepper spray?” Nana asked as she tucked a lock of Nagi’s cut hair behind her ear. 

 

“Yes!” All four girls chirped. 

 

“Where is your money?” Nana asked. 

 

“In our bras.” Hana patted her chest. 

 

“Cell phones?” 

 

“Fully charged and attacked to the lanyards that’s tied to our belt-loops,” Haru spoke as she showed her flip phone. Nana nodded approvingly. 

 

“Snacks?”

 

“Got ‘em,” Kyouko beamed. 

 

“Directions to come back home?”

 

“Written out,” Nagi spoke. 

 

“Alright. Have fun you four!” Nana beamed back and waved the girls off. 

 

Simon was a small city, tinier than Namimori. It was on the outskirts of Kokuyo, barely on the line to be considered part of the Namimori territory. The Hibari Clan had tried claiming Simon as part of Namimori back 20 years before, when the Yakuza in the area were trying to gain power again. After the Hibari Clan quickly shut down the stupid Family, they had agreed that Simon would be neutral ground. 

 

Simon had one elementary school, one middle school, and one high-school. The closest college was commute by train and they only had one large shopping center. Most of the traffic came from tourists passing through to get to Tokyo or businessmen on trips. 

 

“Definitely worth the train ride!” Haru squealed as she shoved the crepe into her mouth. “Oh my god.” They were walking down the street, having just purchased their crepes and deciding to explore the unfamiliar scenery.

 

“Eh,” Hana shrugged as she discreetly hoisted her high-waisted shorts up higher at the sight of college men, “I don’t think it really is.” 

 

“Hana,” Kyouko rolled her eyes, “You somehow got a coffee crepe. No wonder you don’t like it.” 

 

“Shut it, Cavity,” Hana snapped back. Nagi just giggled into her chocolate crepe. 

 

“Hey,” one of the  college boy Hana had been eyeing called out, walking towards them. Four other men waddled behind him. “Yo’ girls don’t look to be from around ‘ere. Whatcha say we go show ya tha’ sights?” 

 

“Oh?” Hana asked, twirling some of her hair around her finger. “You’ll show us around?” Her gaze flickered to the other men slowly circling Haru, Kyouko, and Nagi. Haru was smiling politely, her hand gripped in Kyouko’s while Kyouko kept her elbow locked with Nagi’s. 

 

“Uhuh. Listen, we know Simon like tha’ back of our ‘ands. We know all tha best spots,” Mohawk-man spoke, throwing an arm around Hana’s shoulder. “So whaddya say?” 

 

“How about you get away from those girls and go back to whatever bosozoku group you hail from,” a female voice snapped from behind them. Hana turned her head, blinking at the sight of two females standing there. 

 

She stared.  

 

The first female, wearing a armband around her crossed arms, glared like a disapproving mother.  

 

The second female wore two inflatables twisted around her body, her head bald saved for her bangs, and sunglasses that almost took up her entire face. 

 

Hana’s gaze flickered back to her girls to see Haru staring at the second female with stars in her eyes. 

 

Oh no. 

 

“Oi,” one of the other guys growled out, tossing his bangs out of his face, “mind ya own business, bitch!” 

 

“Buubuubuu,” the second female called as she pointed finger guns at the men. “Little dicks being rude!”

 

“Lil-?! You fucking bitch, say that to my face!” One of the five men roared, shoving past the girls and charging at the female. 

 

A blink as he was on the ground, the first girl holding a pair of metal fans in her hands. Hana glanced at Kyouko and groaned. The girl was staring starry-eyed at the stranger, hands clasped and whispers of “Onee-sama” making Nagi edge away from her. 

 

“Brutes,” the first female growled. “Prepare to be punished.” 

 

“Hibari-san in drag?” Hana whispered as the female lunged, becoming a dancing flurry of metal fans and bloodshed. 

 

“Marry me,” Kyouko whispered to herself as she fanned her face at seeing the woman fight. Haru and Nagi gave her side-glances. 

 

Hana grunted as she was jerked back by her hair, a knife pricking her neck. 

 

“Don’t move or I’ll slice ‘er neck open!” The guy who had been on Hana yelled, backing up while dragging Hana with him. Kyouko’s starry-eyed expression fell like a stone in water, dropping into a blank expression as Haru’s head tilted to the side with a empty smile. 

 

The two remaining men saddled up on either side of Hana and the Mohawk guy, looking wary as the female fell into a defensive stance. 

 

“Don’t hurt her,” the female demanded. “She’s innocent. Let her go.” Hana grimaced as her hair was yanked on, her head jerking backwards. One of her hands slipped into her front pocket, the guys too busy paying attention to the female to notice. The two females, however, noticed the motion and the second female raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Hana. 

 

“Stop pulling on my hair,” Hana bit out as the man tugged on her locks again. “Goddammit that hurts!” Hana stomped on the guy’s foot, ducking down and elbowing him in the stomach when he let go in pain. She whirled, brass-knuckles glistening on her hand as she punched him right in the nose.

 

He went backwards with a wet cry, hands cupping his bleeding nose. Haru was suddenly beside one of the other men, fist buried into his ribs and sending him crashing into the adjacent wall. The remaining man looked at his fallen comrades and turned, running away without looking back. 

 

Before he got far the ground opened up, swallowing him whole. His screams rang throughout the air. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kyouko was in Hana’s face, cupping her cheeks as she tilted her head up to inspect her neck. “I didn’t think he’d poke you with a knife. Nagi-chan, release him from that illusion. I need to teach him a lesson.” 

 

“You are Flames of Sky users?” The first female, having just observed these girls fight, asked. 

 

“Flames of what?” Hana asked as Nagi handed a band-aid over. 

 

“Flames of the Sky. You know, Sky Flames, Lightning Flames, Mist, Rain, Storm...you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” The female asked with a frown. 

 

“No, but I’ll listen to anything you have to say, Onee-sama!” Kyouko gushed, leaning in the female’s personal space. The female reeled backwards, blinking owlishly.

 

“O-Onee-sama? Ah, no, I’m Adelheid. Suzuki Adelheid. This...this is Shitopi-chan,” Adelheid introduced, gesturing to Shitopi-chan, who was touching fingers with Haru. Hana and Nagi just stood there, looking unfazed. 

 

“I’m Kyouko! That’s Haru-chan, this is Hana-chan, and that’s Nagi-chan! So what was this about flames?” Kyouko asked as she snapped her fingers, the illusions around them crashing like shattering glass. Adelheid and Shitopi jumped slightly as the bodies of the men reappeared, bruised and bloody. 

 

“Flames. Your Dying Will Flames of the Sky. Um,” Adelheid rubbed at the back of her neck. “It’s a Mafia thing.” 

 

“HAHI?! Mafia?” Haru squeaked out, letting go of Shitopi’s inflatables. “As in ‘Badda-bing badda-boom’ Mafia?” 

 

“...yes,” Adelheid spoke after a moment. “Badda-bing badda-boom mafia. Exactly.” 

 

“So do our flames have names them? Sounds kinda stupid - flames of the sky. What is this, some sort of anime?” Hana asked as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. 

 

“Do...do you all have flames?” Adelheid asked, raising an eyebrow. She exchanged a look with Shitopi who smiled softly. 

 

“Nagi-chan and I have pretty indigo flames,” Kyouko prattled, tugging Nagi closer to her. “Haru-chan has green flames, Hana-chan has red flames, Onii-chan has yellow flames, Tsu-kun has orange flames, and even though he doesn’t like to admit that we know he has them, Hibari-san has purple flames!” 

 

“....Whoa,” Shitopi spoke, her smile widening. “Where are you all from?” 

 

“Namimori,” the four girls answered. The two Simon females let out a ‘oh’. 

 

“That explains it,” Adelheid spoke, turning to Shitopi. “They must be descendants of Vongola. Namimori is filled with them.” 

 

“Vongola?” Nagi asked softly, hugging her trident to her chest. Adelheid did a double take, realizing the female had the weapon. When and where did she get that? 

 

“Vongola,” Shitopi spoke, her voice suddenly steely, “is the strongest Mafia Family around right now.” Her lip curled slightly in disgust. 

 

“You said your friend - Tsu-kun, was is? - has orange flames? He has Sky Flames. Your indigo flames are Mist flames, yellow is Sun, green is Lightning, blue is Rain, red is Storm, and purple is Cloud flames. Um, you understand what the properties of your flames are, right?” Adelheid asked as she watched Hana’s red flames cloak her brass knuckles for a second. 

 

“Yep!” Haru nodded as she turned away from tugging on Shitopi’s spiked shoulder pads. “We just never knew they had a name or were a legit thing! We were going to form our own group of powerrangers!” 

 

“Eh? I thought we agreed on a biker gang?” Kyouko whined. 

 

“Hibari-san’s the only one who has a license,” Nagi reminded. 

 

“...have you tried that new crepe place?” Hana asked, turning to Adelheid. 

 

“No,” Adelheid responded as Hana bumped their shoulders. 

 

“It’s awesome. We can get some and get to know each other. Kyouko and Haru have taken a liking to you two.” Hana slipped her brass knuckles into her pockets and tugged on her hoodie. “I’d like to hear more of this Vongola and the Mafia.” 

 

“Of course,” Adelheid nodded, jumping when she suddenly found herself with a extra limb by the name of Kyouko. 

 

“Great Onee-sama! I tried the strawberries and creme crepe! It was delicious!” 

 

Somewhere, both Tsuna and Enma sneezed, feeling a sudden cold overtake them. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re home!” Haru called as the four girls stepped into the Sawada house. They stopped short, seeing three pairs of teen’s shoes and a tiny pair of baby shoes. Hana quickly backed away towards the door while Haru sucked in a rasped breath. 

 

“PRECIOUS ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU?!” Haru screamed at the top of her lungs. Crashing could be heard from upstairs and Haru rushed up the steps, Kyouko and Nagi hot on her heels as Hana deliberately took her shoes off with the pace of a snail. 

 

“Welcome back,” Nana greeted as she peeked out of the kitchen. She smiled, her eyes landing on the band-aid peeking out from Hana’s neck. “How was everything?” 

 

“Good. Made some new friends, kicked some ass, the usual,” Hana spoke as she handed over the pastry box the girls had all pitched in to buy for the woman they’d come to see as their second mother. 

 

“How wonderful!” Nana clapped her hands together, taking the box. “I hope they didn’t hurt your beautiful face!” 

 

“Nope, but I busted his nose,” Hana smirked. Nana patted her cheek and turned, going back to the stove. 

 

“Tsu-kun has two new friends over - as well, one is our new live-in tutor but Tsu-kun seems like he’ll get along well with him! Play nice!” 

 

“Only until he gives me a reason not to,” Hana responded. Nana flashed a smile over her shoulder. 

 

“Good girl. I wouldn’t mind any of you being my daughter-in-law, you know.”

 

“Oh trust me, we know, Nana-san. We know. But thanks. I like my men older, as you know.” 

 

Hana left the kitchen as Nana’s giggles chased after her. She climbed the steps, hearing squealing and laughter sounding from Tsuna’s room. Hana steeled herself, ready to face the  _ monstrosity  _ that was  _ children  _ and opened the door. 

 

Jesus christ was that an alien? 

 

“Rude.” 

 

Hana jumped, her skin crawling as wide, soulless black eyes bore into her. The thing (definitely not a baby babies did not look like that) smirked. Hana looked away from the thing being cradled in Haru’s arms and found her attention stolen by Tsuna and Yamamoto. 

 

Or rather how Yamamoto had his arms slung around Tsuna’s shoulders as he sat behind the shorter teen, using his head as a chin-post as he struggled to win against Ryohei in a fighting game. Tsuna looked relaxed, his eyes droopy as he watched Ryohei smash-button his controller. 

 

“...What did we miss?” Hana mumbled herself as she glanced at Kyouko and Nagi. She face-palmed. Kyouko was all smiles as she sat next to Yamamoto, one of her hands busy taking photos whiles the other was subtle in its mission to knock Yamamoto’s arms off of Tsuna’s shoulders. 

 

Nagi was settled on Tsuna’s bed, eyes burning into the back of Yamamoto’s head as she idly flipped through a manga without reading the pages. 

 

“Welcome back. Have fun?” Tsuna asked as he focused on Hana. 

 

“Eh. Made some new friends,” Hana offered. “Kyouko has a crush on this girl and-”

 

“EXTREMELY WHAT?!” 

 

“MY CONTROLLER!” 

 

Ryohei dropped the broken controller and whirled onto Kyouko, who innocently tugged on her bobbed hair. 

 

“EXTREMELY EXPLAIN!” Ryohei all but snarled and Kyouko gave a nervous laugh, waving her hands. 

 

“What’s with the...baby…?” Hana asked, squinting as Haru squeezed the baby tighter to her chest. The baby’s expression spasmed into one of irritation for a second before he slipped out of the grip, landing on Tsuna’s lap. 

 

“My name is Reborn,” Reborn introduced. “And I’m a Hitman sent to train Dame-Tsuna to be the heir to Vongola.” 

 

Might as well drag them in sooner rather than later, especially with their talent. 

 

“AH! Vongola! Like what Shitopi-chan and Adelheid-san was explaining to us! Tsu-kun! You have Sky flames, and Haru has lightning flames and-”

 

A gunshot silenced Kyouko and the room was suddenly twisting and coiling like a disturbed snake, the ground melting and the walls bleeding away as Tsuna suddenly found himself beside Nagi, who stood protectively in front of him with her trident pointed at Reborn. Ryohei had his fists held out, Hana beside him with her brass knuckles on. Kyouko and Haru stood on either side of Yamamoto, who (though looking confused and a little lost) held his baseball bat out like a sword. 

 

Reborn smirked. 

 

Reborn noticed how the females had immediately fell into a defensive stance around Tsuna like it was second nature. Yes, he absolutely loved their blood-lust, their uncultivated talent. 

 

“This is going to be fun,” Reborn mused aloud to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that there is so much you can do with KHR based on the fact that there wasn't a whole lot of world-building. I don't recall if they ever stated the city Enma and crew came from but they came from Simon Middle so I'm going to assume their city is called Simon? -shrugs- oh well. 
> 
> Anyways. I love Adelheid and Shitopi. I can't writ their characters but I love them. 
> 
> I also am so sorry to make Kyouko so ooc but it's too much fun.


End file.
